Badabing Badaboom
by australian
Summary: Khira is the unnaturally gifted daughter of two IG-1 veterans. Her gift has led her to become one of the best pilots in the German league. Can she hold her own with her team in IGPX City?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own own IGPX or any characters other than my own. **

**Rated T just to be safe.**

**

* * *

**

Badabing Badaboom

**Prologue;Understanding**

I never really understood why my parents freaked out. Why they followed me everywhere, or sent my three older brothers along with me. Was it because I'm the baby of the family? The only daughter? Maybe that was my father's reason. He claimed it was because he knew what it was like to be followed around by the papparazzi twenty-four-seven. He had been an IGPX pilot racing in the IG-1, after all.

But this was different. I knew it was. Ever since my father took me to work one day when I was four and I had crawled into a simulator and turned it on while I was pressing every button at the same time. He never took me back again, never told me what I had scored on the simulator, always told me that I would have to wait a while until things were sorted out with my brothers. Which meant I'd have to wait to become a pilot until my brothers decided what they were going to do with their lives and until they got their jobs.

It was obvious that he was secretly hoping that one of my brothers wanted to be a pilot, and that I would wind up being something else.

Fat chance.

My mother was always quiet about it. I would ask her about it when Dad wasn't around; he would get upset. She would never tell me. She was an IG-1 pilot, too, and she said that I was different and special and unique and that I was going to have to wait until I was older.

Bullshit.

At least, everything they told me _was _bullshit until Khristoph, Aberie, and Volker 'kidnapped' me in the middle of the night and took me to Khristoph's room, where they explained everything, having been tired of hearing Dad complain and Mom mope about Dad's complaining.

"You can't tell them we told you. Act like you figured it out on your own." Aberie had said, dead serious.

I nodded my head and agreed.

I was seven when they told me. Khristoph was fourteen, the oldest and most observant. So he had most of the story down. Aberie was twelve and the most obnoxious. He probably bugged Mom and Dad for news. And Volker was eleven, but he got news of things fastest, so he would usually relay whatever he heard to Khristoph. I knew that they weren't coming up with some crap. Especially since they mentioned Grandpa.

Grandpa was Dad's father. He was a widower; had been since he was twenty-four. Dad's mother died in a racing accident. Grandpa owned the biggest sponsor company in the history of IGPX. This led him to be quite rich. And he was young, too. My father had been born when Grandpa was seventeen, due to his love for my grandmother in highschool. Danniel Drescher was honest and wouldn't come up with things about his son or his grandchildren.

"Khira, you were born a great pilot." Khristoph began slowly.

"But I'm _not_ a pilot."

"Not yet at least." Aberie commented.

Khristoph hushed him. "When you accidentally got into that simulator that one day, your score was like, the highest ever seen by anybody. How was Dad not going to worry that his only daughter would become a racing legend and might get hurt? The media can do some nasty stuff, you know."

He had been talking to me as if I understood it all at age seven. I had just obediently nodded, not fully comprehending it all until three years later, when I was the forward for a rising all-star team in the German IG-1 league at age ten.

**

* * *

**

**My first story, so don't be too rough. ;)**

**Next: Chapter One;IGPX City, Baby**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Chapter number one, up and ready to go. Enjoy. **

**IGPX and any character's don't belong to me, the only things that do belong to me are my own characters and my own fictional team.**

**I don't own Subway, either.**

**

* * *

****Bada-bing Bada-boom**

**Chapter 1;IGPX City, Baby**

The plane flight from Germany to IGPX City with my brothers took forever. We flew on a private jet, and I made sure that the English my parents had taught me wasn't going to waste so I brushed up on it by letting Khristoph quiz me.

I was fourteen now. I was the gifted-German-Swedish-Bulgarian-IGPX pilot-teen that was going to race with all the big guns.

And I was scared crapless.

"Okay. You're going to be up against Velshtein, Sledge Mamma, Skylark, Edgeraid, and the other rookie team, Satomi. They're pretty good, I hear." Khristoph said as he munched on a Subway sandwich during the taxi ride to our team's building.

"Of course they're good, Khristoph. If they've made it this far, then they're good. I'm just worried about my team and how we'll cope against guys that have like, three MVP titles. Cunningham's all everybody talks about back in Germany. I haven't even met my other teammates, for crying out loud! Dad's just 'described them' to me."

I sulked. Volker was reading the sports section of the newspaper, trying to find interesting soccer news and failing to ignore my bad mood.

Aberie was trying not to snap at me. He took his mind off of beating me by saying,"Hey, here we are. Team Black&White's official HQ." He hopped out quickly and agilely, managing to throw a quick glare my way.

Damn gymnasts and their speed.

I was the only child involved in the IGPX. My brothers were in sports, in the Olympics, nonetheless; Khristoph was in swimming and diving, Aberie in gymnastics, and Volker was in soccer and track. But me? I wasn't going to be able to get help from anyone. My parents said that they wanted me to figure things out for myself, but they'd help when it came to my personal stuff. How much sense does that make?

"This is it, IGPX City, baby! Look happy!" Volker joked, running past us with the luggage in his hands.

We entered the team building, a fancy logo above the door reading 'Team Black&White'. The building's walls were made up of a white stone that sparkled when light hit it, and the hardwood floor was a dark brown color, polished and looking new. The furniture was vintage; from the early 2000s, probably, and it ranged from shades of silver to black. Regardless, it matched very well with the atmosphere of the building, and everything seemed to fit. A large, spiraling staircase was towards the left, and to the right a set of elevators. My brothers, not wanting to take the stairs with all the luggage, jogged towards the elevators.

"What's the card say? What room and what floor?" Aberie asked impatiently as he pushed every button on the elevator's pad. The inside had hardwood floors as well, and the walls were glass, with a very nice view outside. I realized that the whole wall that the elevators were on must be made of glass.

"Uh, fourth floor." I muttered, taking in my surroundings. How extravagant. Then again, this was the IG-1. These teams had to have money.

Volker shifted his weight to his right leg. "Don't look so worried, Kiki. After we get all this sorted out, you'll be resting in the hotel room for a few days, and then you'll be practicing." He smiled, and I had to smile back. He was using the name they had called me in our kiddie days. I went by just Khira now, but they sometimes used Kiki to reassure or comfort me.

We reached the fourth floor soon enough, and I was too busy looking around that I totally missed seeing the person that was about to get on.

"Oof-Watch it!" The male voice almost growled as I ran into him.

I turned to apologize, my face sheepish, but I froze when I saw him. His eyes were a dark, royal ocean blue, and his hair was a golden blond color. His face had a light sprinkle of freckles and was vaguely familiar. His expression went from anger to half-anger-half-surprise.

"Khira?"

I nodded, slowly, trying to remember a name. "Uh, yeah." I paused. "Tate? Jeez, man, you've grown!" I smiled once I was positive it was him.

He grinned back. "Yeah. Well, we haven't seen each other for a long time! Once you moved to Germany, I was stuck here."

Our fathers had been on the same team when they raced, and we were 'toddlerhood' friends. I was two when I moved to Germany, and he had been three. So I was pretty amazed at how far our memories went back. Of course Khristoph, Aberie, and Volker knew; they were smirking as I found out that Tate was going to be my midfielder.

"Nakoda's the defender. He's from the Assisiboine tribe back in Montana, and an orphan. But he's got superb racing skills and'll be great as defense." Tate kept talking as he led us down the hallway towards the office. I could hear my brothers whispering among themselves, but none of it was IGPX related, I bet.

Tate entered the room first, saying,"Sir, Khira's here." I heard someone get up, and the shuffling of feet and papers. I entered cautiously at Khristoph's prodding, and I heard three sets of footsteps follow me, making me feel a bit less nervous.

I first saw a boy about sixteen years old standing up, organizing some papers on the desk that appeared to belong to the middle-aged blonde man standing behind it. The boy was tall, and he had short, pitch-black hair, and his skin color appeared to be the color of a bay horse, a beautiful brown somewhere around that shade. But what startled me were his eyes. They were a shockingly gorgeous shade of bronze, and they gleamed in the sunlight coming from the window so that it looked like they were sparkling.

It left me breathless. The boy, Nakoda, I finally realized, saw and just smiled a perfect white smile, like the ones that only the richest and prettiest of movie stars have.

The middle-aged man approached me, a small smile playing on his lips. He held his hand out for me to shake. "Hello, Khira. I'm Professor Krafft, but you can call me 'Sir', as Tate and Nakoda prefer. I've heard a lot about your, er, skills from your father. And if you're anything like either of your parents, then I'm sure you'll be leading us to a few nice victories."

Professor Krafft. Huh. In German, that last name was a variation on the word that meant power. He looked powerful. But my forehead creased a bit as I thought about what he meant by 'you'll be leading'. I had assumed that I would just be forward, not captain. But Tate was smiling, my brothers had evil smirks on their faces, and Nakoda grinned his dazzling smile again, saying,"Miss Captain, I'm Nakoda Gray, the defender for your team.

He held his hand out to shake, and I smiled back, shaking it. His hand was very warm, even though the room was freezing. Then I turned to Professor Krafft. "So I'm the captain? Captain Khira?" I looked a bit confused.

Professor Krafft laughed. "You are the captain, Khira. I feel you'll do a very good job. Your parents were both captains, you know. And your brothers are leaders, too. Isn't Khristoph the captain of the swim team? Aberie the assumed leader of the gymnastics squad? Volker the captain of the soccer and track teams?"

I shrugged, turning to my brothers, who had the same look of victory on their faces as Professor Krafft did. "I guess." Hesitating, I added,"But I have my first request as captain ready."

Everyone in the room arched a brow, wondering what it was. Nakoda's eyes twinkled, as if he was willing to comply to whatever I said.

I held the suspense a little longer, looking them all square in the eye before saying,"I want to get to my hotel room and sleep! This may be IGPX City, but it's so great I'm going to need a while to take it all in."

Chuckles came from throughout the room. Khristoph, Aberie, and Volker picked the bags up once more and waited by the door for me to lead the way out. Professor Krafft smiled, going to sit back behind his desk. Tate patted my back and said he'd see me in two days time for practice. Nakoda gave me some papers with schedules on them, and when our hands touched for a second, my adrenaline pulsed. He smiled, and my brothers snickered.

Then I left to go rest before the big IG-1 season. Yes, this was IGPX City, baby.

* * *

**A****/N: To clear up confusion: This takes place in the year 2049, when Satomi is just now getting to the IG-1. Sorry I took out Black Egg; I liked them too, but I don't want to get to White Snow just yet. Thanks for understanding. :)**

**Next: Chapter 2;Wanted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own IGPX or any of the characters, except for my own.**

**I also do not own _Guitar Hero_.**

* * *

**Badabing Badaboom**

**Chapter 2;Wanted**

The days passed by as if time was up to hyper-speed five on _Guitar Hero, _an ancient game from the mid-2000s. Once I got to my hotel room the day I arrived in IGPX City, I crashed. Literally. The next two days, I would be at HQ by seven to practice all day until five. Khristoph, Aberie, and Volker were in the process of buying things for the large, multi-million dollar house they bought for all of them. Hence why I was in a hotel. But it was a very nice, five-star hotel with great room service, so I wasn't complaining.

The fourth day, though, was the day of the Opening Ceremonies. My parents would be arriving today. And I was nervous. Partly because I didn't want to make a total idiot of myself at the ceremony. In Germany, everything was the same but not; it was like a topic in a chapter of a book, but two totally unrelated pages. I was also freaking out because my parents were here. They'd be watching me, commenting and criticizing everything I did. They'd see me as an IGPX Pilot, not their youngest child.

At least, that's what I thought. They probably wouldn't, but under stress my imagination tended to go on overdrive.

The last reason for my nervousness was the dress I had. I liked it, I really did; but now that I saw it...it made me feel anxious to wear it. It was a beautiful designer dress, black, strapless, fitted around the waist, with a white satin bow perched precariously on the side. My brothers had liked it and how it looked on me. But I was going into a typical teenage girl's 'self-conscious mode'. The dress came down to halfway up my knees. Did my legs look okay? Would it be appropriate? Would Nakoda like it?

I stopped my thoughts right there. Why would I care if Nakoda liked it? No, no, no. I would stop everything right there. I shook my head as if to get the thoughts out. At the same time, a door knocked. "Khira, hurry! We're going to be late!" It was Khristoph. I quickly put on my silver, heart-shaped locket with a picture of my family in it, and rushed out.

I barely noticed as Benjamin Bright introduced the teams. I was too busy examining all the teams, giving them the once-over to see how tough they looked. Obviously Velshtein took the cake on that one, but Satomi had an odd feel about them that was enough to put me on the alert. When I finished with that -Benjamin Bright was still speaking- I turned to look at my teammates thoroughly for the first time tonight. Tate was wearing a navy blue suit with white dress shirt underneath, and a striped blue and white tie. His dress shoes were sparkling white. Nakoda wore a white dress shirt with a fancy black vest buttoned up over it, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He smiled the smile I was getting used to when he caught me looking at him.

We were introduced, finally, and then we were able to go and mingle with the other pilots. I looked around for my parents, but the first person I bumped into was Alex Cunningham, forward for Velshtein. I looked up at him sheepishly, about to say 'sorry' or something, but he cut me off before I could say anything.

"Another German forward, huh?" He asked casually, as if we had known each other all our lives.

I nodded. "Yeah...I don't think I'm anywhere as good as you are, though."

He shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. "I dunno. If you get into the IG-1 at age ten, I think you're pretty decent."

He smiled slightly, and I blushed.

"I guess. Will you go easy on me?" I asked, looking cute.

The older man laughed. "No, I think you're going to be the one that has to go easy on me."

Now it was my turn to laugh. We chatted for a a while more, and then Nakoda came over, interrupting us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I need to speak with Khira privately for a minute."

He forced a smile at Cunningham, and the MVP just nodded, though his brow was arched and he looked a little smug. I wondered what that was about, but Nakoda grabbed my arm and led me over to a small booth along the wall. I broke out of his grasp, and saw that his eyes weren't really bronze; they were actually a beautiful golden color. They had a jealous hint in them right now, and I realized that he was probably envying Cunningham for how long we had been talking.

"Nakoda, what's wrong?" I asked, impatience creeping into my tone.

He looked awkward. His light eyes contrasted strongly with his dark hair and skin. "Nothing. I, uh, just, wanted to ask if you were...having fun."

He rushed the words at the end. "Yes, I am. Now, I can't leave Cunningham hanging. We were discussing a harmless topic, Nakoda, so I'm going to go back. Okay?"

He nodded, but then said,"Wait! All of the sponsors want to talk to you. And so do all the forwards, and the coaches."

My eyes narrowed, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. But he was, apparently, because he pushed me into Fantine Veljean and Takeshi Jin, the forwards of Skylark and Satomi. That routine went on for the rest of the after-party. After I stumbled out with my parents, who were taking me to their house (finally, a break from hotels), I realized that Nakoda must be jealous of Cunningham, or any guy for that matter, talking to me. He always led me away after I spoke with a male for longer than a minute; Takeshi, Bjorn Johannsen, forward of Edgeraid, and even Yamma, forward for Sledge Mamma. Cunningham had caught up with me before I left, but Nakoda had managed to somehow get my parents to drag me out.

I guess I'm wanted. Wanted by a guy, or two, even, if Cunningham is interested, or maybe even three, if Tate is going after me. Wanted by forwards to join their teams, coaches to tell them my so-called secrets, sponsors to get more money, media to take good stories and put bread on the table. Why not just put up a 'Wanted' poster and a reward for my capture?

Wait, I forgot. Nakoda would never allow them to capture me. Right.

I guess I'll have to be a fugitive on the run for a while, then.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry; this was basically a filler chapter. But it's pretty important to the story, I think. Haha. Hope you enjoyed, R&R, and, I hope you anticipate the next chapter, which is actually an action chapter. It's a race, and I'm not sure if I'll have two chapters for that, but if it's long enough, I will.

Next: Chapter 3;Jealous, much? Problem, yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so I'm back and ready to go with Chapter 3! Just a reminder that this is a chapter that involves action, meaning a race.**

**I do not own IGPX or any of the characters except my own. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Badabing Badaboom**

**Chapter 3;Jealous, much? Problem, yes.**

_One two three four five six seven eight nine ten. One two three four five six seven eight nine ten._

Counting to ten was the only possible way I was going to calm down. But that wasn't working too well. My mech was already stationed at the start, Tate and Nakoda's behind me. We were still waiting for the countdown to begin.

And the minutes dragged. Maybe because the first race of the season, we would be racing Team VELSHTEIN. Vel-fucking-shtein. How the newbies get paired up with the best team out there, I have no idea. Tate was excited because he claimed that Jan Michel, the midfielder, was cocky and arrogant and was going to be too busy looking at his reflection in the mirror to even race.

If he was the best midfielder in the IGPX industry, I don't think he'd do that.

Nakoda wanted to get a piece of Cunningham. No, he _wanted to take Cunningham down from his 'fucking high horse'_. Or at least, that's how he put it. I had told him no I don't know how many times. He would get Dew, and I would take Cunningham. I felt I had that privilege, being Captain and forward and all that jazz. But Nakoda kept insisting. It wasn't until right before we suited up that he decided to let me get Cunningham.

I looked up, distracted by my thoughts as I heard the familiar _ping-ping_ noise of the countdown starting. It was already at five! Wow, I must have spaced out a while...

"Here it comes! Get ready, guys!" Nakoda said enthusiastically.

Tate agreed, and then the huge green GO! popped up onto the screen, and we shot off like bullets. Velshtein was in the lead, of course, but I made sure to keep on their heels. Tate and Nakoda circled protectively around my mech. We had practiced different formations, and had code words for them. I didn't see what the point of that was, but whatever. Professor Krafft could do his own thing coaching.

I could see Cunningham trying to keep a close proximity with my team, and I had no idea why. So he could beat us quicker instead of waiting for us to advance? I wasn't sure, but I did have an idea of what we were going to do.

"Guys, once we hit the second lap, switch quickly and get into formation 'Lone Alpha' while you're switching your mech from speed mode." I mentally flinched at the stupid name the formation had.

I heard Nakoda snort. "Why? So you and Cunningham can slow dance together while Tate and I take Jan and Dew down? Or so you two can bond?"

"Nakoda, chill. Good call, Khira. We won't let them help the Ghost out." Tate replied, using a firm tone when he reprimanded Nakoda.

I sighed. So the defender was jealous. This was not going to go down well during the race, and I knew it. See, during formation 'Lone Alpha', the forward (me) would go separate the forward of the opposing team (Cunningham) from his teammates (Jan and Dew), and would take him on one-on-one about four hundred metres up, away from where my teammates (Tate and Nakoda) would be circling the other team and not letting them break from the circle, fighting them at the same time.

"Listen, Nakoda, I do NOT want you to come after me. There is nothing between me and Cunningham except the finish line, and I'm going to be the one coming out ahead, but only if YOU LET ME. So drop the jealous act, and focus!" I practically yelled at him.

I heard Tate chuckle, and Nakoda make a noise that sounded like a frustrated growl.

"I am so not jealous of that stuck-up pretty boy! He can go win as many races as he wants, but I won't care!"

So Nakoda was going to deny his feelings.

"I know you don't care about him! I'm pretty sure you care about me, which is why you get all mad when any random male comes within a mile of me! You even get mad at my brothers!"

And it was true. Lately, Nakoda had been getting mad at my brothers for talking to me, and while their new house is getting remodeled, they come and stay with my parents and myself. But Nakoda throws fits at them, saying they should go stay in a hotel or a cardboard box (THAT was a tantrum for the record books). Dad got really mad at him for that, and argued with him about talking bullshit to his sons or whatever. I was worried about how we would fare racing, and even now I could see that this race wasn't going to be our greatest.

"Alright, I'll chill." Nakoda finally said after a long pause. Tate fake cheered, and Nakoda's mech veered close to the midfielder's.

I sighed, getting angry. "Cut the crap, guys. The second lap is up ahead. Get ready with the formation."

As we crossed into the second lap, our mechs changed from speed mode into fight mode efficiently and hastily. We sped ahead, sparks flying from beneath our mechs like shooting stars during a meteor shower. Before they knew it, we had Team Velshtein surrounded. Tate and Nakoda were circling Jan and Dew, and each time one of the two tried to escape, either of them would pound them back into place. I stood facing Cunningham in a fighting stance, and he was doing the same.

All of a sudden, his mech was on it's back and skidding back. He crashed into Nakoda and Dew's mechs, and mine went spinning off to the side. The sound of metal on the track made a horrible screeching noise, a noise I never knew the track could make, and I knew: the impact had been BAD.

I just remembered Cunningham's mech lunging at mine, mine going for his, and then the rest was clear. Had I just sent the Ghost tumbling off his throne?

A brilliant emerald flash answered me. My mech was still skidding around, but from the corner of my eye I caught a mushroom cloud over my teammates. The Velshtein mechs were all racing towards me.

I was in deep shit now. Piss one off, you get the others pissed too, I guess was how the Velshtein boys worked. I managed to gain control of the two tons of metal I was in and I faced the three of them. We zoomed along on the track, sheets of rain coming down now as if someone had flipped a switch in the clouds. I could see Tate and Nakoda's mechs, ruined in the distance, sizzling like cold, raw meat thrown on a grill.

The Indoraga Mano. It truly was an Ace up the Sleeve. I guessed Cunningham had used it when he was by Nakoda and Tate, and Jan and Dew did the same...

_BOOM! _Three sets of iron fists pounded my mech. My daydreaming and speculating was going to get me anywhere but the finish line. I regained my wits and fought back, throwing punches blindly and hoping they hit. Our mechs had no special attacks yet, and I was without my teammates to do some co-op work. How was I going to get out of this without coming in last?

"Come on, Khira! They took us by surprise, but not you! If you can knock Cunningham flat on his ass once, you can sure as hell do it again!" Tate encouraged me.

Nakoda laughed, adding,"Yeah! Show those royal jerks who the real king, er, queen of the track is!"

I smiled to myself in spite of being thrashed around. Here were those two who had just been practically murdered, and they were showing support for their captain, who had let them down after not studying her facts.

I didn't want to disappoint my fans, my parents, my brothers, Professor Krafft, Tate, or, Nakoda. So I revved my mech, and spun around like a top as fast as I could go, hitting Cunningham, Jan, and Dew out of the way. I escaped their trap, managing to gain some distance between us. This was the last quarter of the third lap, I realized. I'd had too much fun fighting!

My mech raced into speed mode and I took off at a sprint capable of making the non-existent IGPX Olympics. Cunningham had seen through my plan, though, and he was off, only a breath ahead of me. Jan and Dew were on my heels, gaining a little every second.

But I pulled through and managed to finish second. My team lost, but I earned big cheers from the crowd, a high-five from Taitt, and a gigantic hug from Nakoda.

* * *

**A/N: So there's Chapter 3!**

**Sorry it took so long. I've been caught up with other things. Chapter four might take a while, but I'll get that done ASAP. (:**

**Next: Chapter 4;Training Room**

**I TOOK THIS ONE DOWN FOR A BIT BECAUSE IT NEEDED SOME EDITING. SORRY. (:**


End file.
